Bunny Pet
by Babydracky
Summary: Quand Marcus se retrouve transformer en adorable lapin bélier lors d'une fête foraine, qui d'autre que son meilleur ennemi saurait prendre soin de lui?


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais que cela fait vraiment TRES longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur FF et que je n'ai pas mis mes fanfics à jours. Et je tenais vraiment à m'en excuser car je sais que vous êtes quand même un petit nombre (et cela me touche beaucoup) à lire mes fanfics et à me laisser d'adorables messages, même à présent que je ne publie plus.**

**Alors je tenais avant tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à me lire et à m'envoyer des gentils messages, auxquels j'essaie de répondre malgré mon emploi du temps chargé. Merci beaucoup à vous tous! Alors pour me rattraper de ma longue absence, voici un texte un peu plus long sur la suite de La Maison de L'Horreur. Ce texte ne concerne malheureusement pas nos deux principaux protagonistes, Harry et Drago, mais Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood qui étaient apparus dans les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et qui avaient suscité l'intérêt de nombreux d'entre vous alors voilà... Une petite surprise pour tous ceux qui me suivent J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira même s'il a été écrit il y a quelques mois en fait et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le relire depuis.**

**Je tenais également à vous préciser que NON je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de finir un jour JOYEUX NOEL et AU PLACARD, il me faut juste le temps de pouvoir me remettre dans le bain!**

**Et si vous désirez avoir de mes nouvelles plus fréquemment sur sur FF ou par mail (parce que parfois je peux malheureusement être très longue pour répondre ToT) n'hésitez pas à venir me lire sur LIVEJOURNAL! J'y suis bien plus présente et j'y écris bien plus souvent, même si ce sont des textes plus courts! En tout cas vous y êtes les bienvenus et j'espère vous y lire très prochainement!**

**Etant en vacances cette semaine, je vais y lancer un petit jeu où chacun d'entre vous pourra me demander un petit texte à sa convenance, si cela vous intéresse!**

**En tout cas, je vous embrasse bien fort et vous remercie encore une fois de votre gentillesse et de votre fidélité!**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**BABY.D!**

Cela faisait presque un an qu'Oliver avait quitté Poudlard son diplôme en poche. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et parfois le matin il se surprenait encore à chercher son uniforme de Gryffondor pour l'enfiler à la va-vite. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé dans sa vie, il n'était définitivement pas du matin et avait toujours autant de mal à se lever. Mais il avait appris à faire de gros efforts car son avenir était en jeu. Il avait réussi à intégrer l'une des équipes les plus prometteuses du championnat de Quidditch britannique, les Faucons Blancs, et s'il y avait bien une chose que leur Coach détestait c'était les retardataires. Il avait donc veillé à ne jamais arriver en retard. Son rêve se réalisait. Mais pour cela il lui faudrait encore persévérer et s'entraîner très durement pour obtenir une place de titulaire, même si la place de Gardien remplaçant était déjà un poste convoité et qu'Oliver n'était prêt à le céder à personne tant qu'il ne serait pas monté en grade. Le métier lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé dans ses fantaisies enfantines et cette saison, participer au championnat d'été avec de grands joueurs, lui avait été très bénéfique. Certes, leur équipe n'avait pas remporté le championnat, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à décrocher la troisième place, ce qui, sur une participation d'une quarantaine d'équipes, n'était pas négligeable. Ils n'avaient perdu que fort peu de matchs, et à part la défaite cuisante contre les Phantoms en demi-finale, ils avaient vraiment très bien joué. Oliver aimait cette vie-là.

Le championnat d'été à peine terminé, Oliver avait reçu un courrier estampillé du tampon de Poudlard. Il avait été surpris, cela allait sans dire, mais il s'était empressé d'ouvrir la lettre reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture du professeur McGonagall, qui avait été son Directeur de Maison durant sept belles années. Elle le félicitait chaleureusement du résultat du championnat et lui certifiait avoir suivi ses moindres prestations. Elle s'était toujours dite connaisseuse en Quidditch et se targuait d'avoir le nez pour dégoter de jeunes talents dès leur entrée à Poudlard. Ce qui avait été son cas, après tout. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en son talent et l'avait soutenu dans son rêve, félicitant toujours la volonté de fer qu'il avait pour aller sans cesse de l'avant. Elle lui avait toujours reproché, par contre, de ne pas mettre autant d'acharnement et d'entrain à ses études et surtout en Métamorphose où il avait toujours été à peine moyen. La lettre et les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient l'avaient beaucoup touché.

Il s'était toutefois douté que le professeur ne lui écrivait pas seulement pour lui parler Quidditch ou flatter son ego, cela ne lui aurait que fort peu ressemblé. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir un peu plus bas sur le parchemin la demande du professeur ; l'école organisait une grande fête foraine pour clôturer l'année scolaire afin de permettre aux élèves de se détendre et de s'amuser un peu et elle souhaitait, tout comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait proposé, y accueillir d'anciens élèves. Oliver se doutaient que ses anciens camarades avaient vraiment besoin de se détendre après pareille année ! Il avait eu écho de tout ce qu'il s'était passé grâce aux lettres fréquentes de Katie, mais aussi à Fred et George avec lesquels il était toujours resté en contact et qu'il voyait à présent très fréquemment depuis leur départ en fracas de l'école. Cette année, Poudlard avait été un enfer pour les élèves, de toutes les maisons, avec la présence lourde et oppressante des envoyés du Ministère et de ce régime quasi-inquisitoire infligé aux élèves, sans même parler des Détraqueurs – des consignes et des manières fort peu sabbatiques. Il était peu dire qu'Oliver était ravi d'avoir quitté l'école l'année passée, même si celle-ci ne s'était pas terminée des plus joyeusement.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées qui le hantaient toujours et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour lui assurer qu'il serait ravi de participer à cet événement et que le rôle d'accompagnateur, pour ne pas dire de surveillant, était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Le professeur avait insisté sur le fait que les élèves avaient besoin de visages amis autour d'eux et très certainement plus de cette pression qu'ils avaient eue à subir toute cette année sur leurs épaules. Elle souhaitait que cette fête foraine se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, c'est pourquoi Oliver se trouvait présentement au cœur de cris impatients et d'un brouhaha tonitruant mais joyeux. La fête foraine n'était pas très grande mais l'ambiance y était vraiment très agréable, l'on pouvait voir des élèves se balader des énormes barbamerlins entre les mains ou jouer aux nombreuses attractions organisées par les forains avec la participation exceptionnelle des professeurs, et même le professeur Rogue avait été mis de corvées, il semblait comme toujours ravi. 

Le professeur McGonagall avait donc fait appel à lui, comme à certains anciens élèves, pour veiller au bon développement de la fête foraine, elle souhaitait que tout se passe bien, sans heurts entre les différentes maisons, sans bêtises de quelque sorte qu'elles soient, que l'ordre soit maintenu dans la bonne humeur générale. Poudlard était responsable du bien-être de tous ses élèves mais à eux seuls les professeurs n'auraient pu avoir un œil sur tous les élèves, c'est pourquoi ils en étaient venus à l'idée d'inviter d'anciens élèves pour surveiller leurs juniors et surtout pour que les élèves ne se sentent justement pas trop entourés. Des Aurors étaient également présents, mais ils n'avaient pu faire autrement, la tranquillité n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été ces dernières années, et rien n'était sûr.

Oliver prenait son rôle de surveillant très au sérieux. Il avait déjà empêché quelques petites disputes et tricheries, qui émanaient bizarrement toujours de la même maison mais il ne se permettrait pas de nommer les Serpentard car là n'était pas sa mission, mais rien de bien méchant. Il tenait relativement bien les élèves de Gryffondor qui le connaissaient quasiment tous, mais d'autres ne lui étaient pas non plus hostiles, après tout, tout le monde le connaissait dans l'école à part les premières années. Les filles étaient les plus faciles à surveiller car il était de notoriété publique que les demoiselles ne faisaient jamais de bêtises, mais surtout car elles finissaient indubitablement chacune leur tour sous son nez. A croire que le fait qu'il ait quitté l'école et qu'il soit à présent un adulte faisait de lui une proie alléchante. Pas que son teint hâlé par les longues heures d'entraînements et ses yeux tilleul soient complètement étrangers au phénomène. Mais tout cela le faisait sourire.

Il avait été content de retrouver ses anciens camarades, encore présents à Poudlard, ou d'autres qu'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de pouvoir voir fréquemment depuis son départ. Cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver en terrain si familier et chaleureux. Si convivial. C'était une journée resplendissante et cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait été d'aussi bonne humeur. En tout cas, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que son nez vienne s'aplatir fort disgracieusement contre un torse rigide et menaçant qui avait refusé de se pousser devant lui ; Flint.

Il avait eu du mal à refermer la mâchoire et surtout à ne pas laisser de petites larmes naître au coin de ses yeux à cause du choc brutal. Ce garçon était fait de béton armé. Mais que faisait-il ici, par ailleurs ?! Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait expliqué que le professeur Rogue avait insisté personnellement pour faire appel au jeune Marcus. Flint ? Surveiller des enfants ? Fallaient-ils qu'ils soient tous devenus fous ou séniles ! Flint ? Marcus Flint ! Insulter, écraser, laminer, dépecer, oui, il savait faire, Oliver pouvait en témoigner, mais surveiller, garder, protéger… Non. Non, non, non ! Et pourtant, il avait dû finir par reconnaître que Flint était tout dévoué à sa tâche car aucun élève ne moufetait en sa présence. Aucun n'aurait été suffisamment fou pour défier le Marcus Flint, sa réputation devait être bien ancrée en chaque pierre de Poudlard, où il avait écrasé plus d'un nez, et son aura agressive encore palpable. C'est sûr, terroriser les élèves étaient une technique comme une autre.

Oliver avait donc tout fait par la suite pour éviter consciencieusement son ancien alter ego de Serpentard, et il y était assez bien parvenu. Bien sûr, sa chance ne pouvait être éternelle et elle avait fini par tourner. Il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, se permettant quelques moments de liberté, avec des camarades de Quidditch au stand de Lévitation du professeur Flitwick, qui était très certainement le plus visité et le plus animé, tous les élèves aimant voir les confrontations de Quidditch où il fallait atteindre son adversaire à coup de sorts de peinture avant de le désarçonner pour le faire chuter dans le bourbier qui se trouvait au sol et qui vous punissait pour la fin de la journée d'un sort inconnu. Il y avait envoyé pas mal d'élèves au tapis, riant de bon cœur mais sans méchanceté à leurs mésaventures, avant que Flint n'apparaisse à nouveau sur son chemin et qu'il ne s'allie à une bande de Serpentard et qu'en meute il le pourchasse. Le rire guttural de Flint à sa défaite avait réveillé en lui toute sa jeunesse à Poudlard où Marcus n'avait eu de cesse de le provoquer et de l'humilier. Il s'était alors promis pour la première fois de sa vie de se venger. Il ne savait pas où et quand il en aurait l'occasion mais il le ne raterait pas. Il ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, alors que ses cheveux prenait une teinte verte des plus disgracieuse, qu'une occasion en or ne tarderait pas à se présenter.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son stand de Métamorphoses de toute la journée et elle était parvenue à convaincre, en fin de journée seulement, un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard, dont Flint, qui n'avait pu refuser de peur de mettre à mal sa réputation, d'être de la partie. Elle offrait, grâce à un sort trop complexe pour les élèves, la possibilité à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient de les métamorphoser un bref instant en leur Anima, leur âme animale. C'était certes une expérience intéressante, le seul souci c'est que les élèves étaient à un âge où se voir transformer en hyène rachitique ou en pingouin dodelinant n'était pas des plus amusant et des plus facile à assumer et rares étaient ceux à avoir eu des formes Anima des plus glorieuses. 

C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'ancien et pourtant toujours respecté capitaine ce l'équipe de Serpentard, celui qui avait toujours été comparé à une bête féroce et sans pitié, le plus redouté et le plus effrayant, s'était vu transformé en adorable et mignon petit lapin bélier, les rires avaient fusé de toute part et Oliver ne s'en était nullement privé. C'était tout simplement trop bon pour être vrai. Alors que le professeur McGonagall tentait de calmer le brouhaha et de faire la leçon à ses élèves, il ne fallait se moquer de personne, un jeune premier année qui s'était vu transformé en éléphanteau prit peur et le stand du professeur s'écroula aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes sous une brise légère.

Les réflexes d'Oliver lui permirent de se saisir du petit lapin avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve écrasé sous de lourdes planches en bois, ou pire, un postérieur imposant et éléphantesque. Il ne savait quel diable l'avait poussé à se jeter au devant du danger pour sauver Flint, mais en son for intérieur il se dit, surtout pour soulager sa conscience, que personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi, écraser sous forme de lapin-crêpe sous le fessier d'un éléphanteau de Pouffsouffle, pas même Marcus Flint ! Il posa alors un rapide regard sur le lapin, qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de se lever pour ne plus se faire écraser pour cette vague d'élèves qui tentaient de fuir les lieux.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, et alors qu'il s'adressait pour la première fois de la journée à son adversaire de toujours, il vit le lapin de Serpentard le regarder avec des yeux meurtriers, des prunelles sombres qu'on ne voyait que chez les aliénés, avant que son petit museau ne se mette à remuer frénétiquement en cadence avec ses moustaches et qu'il exhibe enfin une énorme paire d'incisives tranchantes, inutile de préciser que sa forme de rongeur n'avait en rien arrangé sa dentition imparfaite et désordonnée, et que celles-ci viennent se planter dans sa main jusqu'au sang.

« AIEUH !!! » Maugréât Oliver en remuant la main dans tous les sens, mais le lapin-bélier-scieur ne lâcha en rien sa prise, bien au contraire, il l'accentua jusqu'à l'os.

« Tu vas me lâcher, sale bête ! » Grognait-il à présent.

Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour réussir à se saisir de la grande paire d'oreilles et tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. L'étau tranchant finit par lâcher sa prise, non sans laisser sa main dans un sale état.

« Toi… » Persifla-t-il mauvais, il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à des remerciements de la part du garçon, mais un peu de reconnaissance ne l'aurait très certainement pas étouffé, mais il fallait croire que c'était encore trop demandé « Tu regretteras le jour où je n'ai pas fait de toi un civet sur-le-champ… »

* * *

Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais il savait très certainement quelle paire de dents l'avait lacéré, pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Oliver était allongé sur le grand lit de son appartement, un petit loft assez confortable, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la cage qui trônait à présent sur sa commode. 

Elle n'était pas très esthétique et jurait franchement avec la déco assez moderne des lieux, peut-être à cause du bac rose fushia, mais il ne s'était pas laissé le temps de choisir, il avait pris la première cage pas trop petite qui lui tombait sous la main et que le vendeur avait dit apte pour tout type de lapin. Il n'avait pas osé insister sur le fait qu'il avait un lapin aux pulsions meurtrières dont le but premier dans la vie était de faire de la sienne un enfer. Il s'était donc également armé d'un biberon, d'une gamelle, d'un mangeoire à foin, d'une litière douce et hydratante et même d'un petit jouet en forme de vif d'or car selon le vendeur de l'animalerie les lapins étaient très joueurs. Il avait dû faire mauvaise pioche.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le contenu de la cage pour y découvrir cette forme qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs haineux. Sans ces yeux, plus noirs que toutes les magies interdites, sans ces dents, redoutablement aiguisées et sans ce tic nerveux qui faisait crisser les dents de la bête comme s'il ne cessait de marmonner des incantations terribles et des promesses de vengeances douloureuses, il aurait pu être mignon. De petite taille, il ressemblait à une grosse boule de poils toute douce, tout noir avec juste une auréole blanche autour de l'œil droit qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'une des longues oreilles.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne te servira à rien… » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche « Tant que je ne verrai pas des excuses noyer tes prunelles, tu resteras là où tu es ! »

C'est satisfait qu'il s'endormit sur son lit tendre et moelleux même si les deux charbons ardents ne quittèrent pas sa nuque une seule seconde.

* * *

« Ahahahahaha » Explosa-t-il d'un rire tonitruant alors que Flint venait de se prendre les pattes dans ses longues oreilles pour aller boire au biberon. 

Ses oreilles étaient si longues qu'elles touchaient sans problème le sol de la cage et le garçon, n'étant très certainement pas habitué à marcher à quatre pattes et encore moins à avoir des appendices supplémentaires aussi longs et aussi encombrants, avait du mal à gérer la chose.

Ca devait être dur pour lui. Mais c'était une partie de plaisir pour Oliver.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, Flint, pourquoi prolonger ton calvaire ? » Lui répéta-t-il une énième fois appuyé sur une chaise placée en face de la cage « Demande-moi juste pardon et je te laisse partir » 

Il avait beau toujours répéter cette phrase, le lapin-Flint se contentait soit de le fixer de ce regard haineux, soit de lui tourner le dos, l'ignorant clairement.

* * *

« Merde ! » Et c'était le cas de le dire « J'avais pas pensé qu'il faudrait que je nettoie derrière toi en plus ! Tu veux vraiment faire de ma vie un calvaire ! » 

Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, qu'il savait d'ores et déjà dangereux et laborieux, il s'empara de ses protections de Quidditch qu'il enfila soigneusement aux mains et qu'il recouvrit de ses gants de cuisine. Ce n'est qu'une fois paré et armé qu'il se décida à ouvrir la porte de la cage, qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis les trois jours que son ennemi avait été fait prisonnier. Il se saisit de l'animal qui faisait le mort et dont le poids le surprit donc, et arriva ce qui devait arriver quand il le mit à hauteur de son visage.

« Flint… Tu viens de me pisser dessus » Eut-il du mal à articuler tant sa colère était grande et il put jurer qu'il vit un rictus satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres du lapin. Et alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde un court instant pour regarder l'état de son t-shirt, une myriade de coups de pattes arrières se déchaîna sur son visage, plus rapides que les pattes d'une panthère. Le combat ne cessa que quand il eut sacrifié deux doigts, qui succombèrent ensanglantés à l'assaut.

Mais il avait perdu une bataille pas la guerre !

* * *

« Bon, Flint, faut que tu manges maintenant ! » Lâcha-t-il souhaitant tout de même masquer l'inquiétude qui pointait dans sa voix « Arrête de bouder dans ton coin et fais-moi le plaisir de mettre ton joli petit museau dans ta gamelle ! Si tu crois que c'est en t'affamant que je vais te laisser sortir de là, tu te berces de douces illusions ! Des excuses ou la mort ! » 

Bien. Si cela n'était pas convaincant… Il lui avait quand même sorti le grand jeu et une phrase digne des meilleurs films dramatiques. Oui, très bien. Euh… Il rêvait là où il venait de le snober en lui jetant des copeaux au visage ? Heureusement que sa maman lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à toujours être très gentil avec les animaux sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher du petit cou du rongeur. Ca se cassait tellement facilement le cou d'un petit rongeur et un accident était si vite arrivé.

« Bon » Reprit-il, tentant de reprendre son calme, il était connu pour sa légendaire cool attitude après tout « Regarde, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu mets ton nez dans ta gamelle et tu gobes ! »

Très certainement pour illustrer ses propos, et pour lui prouver par la même occasion qu'il avait raison, Oliver se risqua à glisser deux doigts, encore épargnés à ce jour par des dents ravageuses, entre les grilles de la cage et se saisit d'un petit morceau orange qui devait être de la carotte à vue de nez et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Bah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » Hurla-t-il en recrachant la croquette qui se disait comestible « Comment il ose faire bouffer ça à des pauvres lapins innocents! »

Il continua à râler un bon moment après s'être énergiquement brossé les dents, brossage prolongé par de longs gargarismes et renforcé par le gobage successif de plusieurs chewing-gums à la menthe fraîche. Puis il se décida à faire son dîner plus tôt ce soir-là qu'il se servit en tête-à-tête avec la cage du redoutable lapin.

« Bon, Flint, y'a pas les bougies ni les chandelles mais on va faire tout comme, alors mange ! »

Il lui tendit une plâtrée énorme de pâtes qu'il glissa dans la cage que Flint fit mine d'ignorer au début. Mais on ne la faisait pas à Oliver et un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit les petites narines du lapin frétiller à l'odeur alléchante. Il était le roi des pâtes et personne ne résistait à sa spécialité. Flint fini donc par capituler et il enfouit son nez dans le dîner qu'il lui était offert. C'est donc repu plus d'une demi-heure après qu'il s'en extirpa le ventre rebondi et la figure recouverte de sauce tomate ce qui provoqua le fou rire d'Oliver, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Après ce soir-là Oliver partagea tous ses repas avec le lapin. Non, même Marcus Flint ne méritait pas de manger ces croquettes dégoûtantes. Il faudrait qu'il parle des problèmes de malnutrition et du sort des pauvres lapins à Hermione Granger à l'occasion.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant Flint avait décidé d'empêcher Oliver de dormir. Ce n'était pas dur pour lui de faire la java toute la nuit dans sa cage vu qu'il passait ses journées à dormir, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Oliver qui avait accepté de travailler à Gringotts pendant la saison morte afin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour un nouveau balai. Les dents de ce prétendu rongeur, qu'il qualifierait plutôt de carnassier vu le prix en steaks et grillades qu'il lui coûtait, ne cessaient de jouer agressivement sur les barreaux de la cage et lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de les arracher, il décidait tout simplement d'y faire résonner ses longues dents, voilà, maintenant il avait l'âme mélomane ! 

Alors, après deux nuits cauchemardesques, Oliver trouva de quoi rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Flint. Oh oui, il allait le regretter !

Il avait perdu une deuxième bataille mais pas la guerre !

Il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude cette nuit-là, oubliant consciencieusement le dîner de son hôte préféré, et surtout accompagné pour une fois, la seule fois. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de son appartement qu'il s'était jeté sans galanterie sur la jeune femme qui avait accepté de monter boire un dernier verre chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait et très certainement la dernière.

Elle avait gloussé dès la première approche et ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'étendre sur le matelas moelleux. Il ne l'avait pas laissée dormir de la nuit, la faisant gémir, soupirer et crier encore et encore sous les yeux d'un lapin-bélier agacé. Oh, il avait beau prétendre ne pas être intéressé mais Oliver était sûr que les deux charbons qui se cachaient sous ces longues oreilles ne rataient rien du spectacle, une si belle créature dont la chevelure blonde brillait à la faible lueur des bougies qu'il avait fini par allumer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était convaincu que Flint aimait les blondes.

Qu'il continue à l'empêcher de dormir et il réveillerait encore et encore sa libido inassouvissable ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on disait.

* * *

La théière venait de se fracasser à ses pieds quand il avait vu Angelina et Alicia ouvrir la cage du lapin pour s'en saisir à grands renforts de « il est trop mignoooon !!!! » Mignon ? C'était un monstre, oui ! Il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Tout mais pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas que ses amies soient blessées à cause de lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les filles s'amuser avec le lapin et le gratouiller de la tête à la queue sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne, sans qu'il ne grogne, sans qu'il ne les morde. C'était lui ou ce monde de merde était vraiment injuste ? 

La scène devint presque surnaturelle quand les filles le déposèrent tendrement sur son lit, de surcroît sur son duvet, et que ce dernier roula sur le dos pour réclamer encore plus de câlins et que ses amies le comblaient comme un pacha, à renfort de « comme il est mignon ! », « Adorable ! », « On en mangerait ! »

Tu parles ! Il ne ferait même pas un bon civet ! C'était lui où Flint s'était mis à ronronner là ? Et depuis quand les lapins ça savait ronronner, hein ?!

« Oh oui, je confirme, c'est un grand garçon ! » Gloussa Angelina alors qu'elle continuait à lui gratter le ventre.

Oliver attrapa vivement le lapin qui trônait sur son lit et les filles glapirent mécontentes.

« Non, non, non ! On laisse Flint tranquille ! De toute façon, il n'aime pas les câlins ! » Bouda-t-il presque jaloux.

Les deux filles le regardèrent un long moment les yeux complètement écarquillés.

« T'as appelé ton lapin, Flint, Oliver ? » Suffoqua presque Angelina « Mais t'es malade ! »

« Carrément ! » Reprit Alicia clairement scandalisée « Comment as-tu pu appeler une aussi adorable créature du nom de ce troll ! »

L'adorable créature montra les dents.

« J'espère au moins que tu ne te venges pas sur lui des méchancetés qu'il t'a faites, hein ?! T'es un psychopathe caché, c'est ça ? » Le nargua Angelina avant de se mettre à sautiller comme si elle détenait les vérités universelles entre les mains « Ou alors t'avais le béguin pour Flint, allez avoue tout, per-vers ! »

« Non mais ça va pas bien ! » S'offusqua Oliver et il aurait tant aimé que ses joues ne virent pas couleur pivoine pour que son exclamation ait plus d'impact.

Les yeux du lapinou faillirent lui sortir des orbites tant le garçon outré avait resserré son étreinte.

« Ben quoi… » reprit Angelina comme si de rien n'était « Il faut bien avouer qu'il est plutôt sexy le Flint ! Je me souviens d'une fois où je l'ai surpris sous la douche et… »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et le lapin en oublia de refermer violemment la mâchoire sur la main dont il venait de s'emparer.

* * *

Flint dormait. 

Cela allait faire pas loin d'une semaine qu'il le gardait enfermé dans cette cage. Fallait-il être un monstre pour agir de la sorte, évidemment que Marcus ne montrerait jamais la moindre once de regret quant à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années et des excuses dans la bouche de ce garçon étaient à exclure.

Il soupira.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'apparemment personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait disparu. Aucun avis de recherche. Aucune inquiétude.

Le professeur McGonagall était à Beaux-Bâtons jusqu'au surlendemain. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait mais il faudrait bien qu'il aille la voir pour lui demander d'annuler son sort.

Il soupira à nouveau.

C'est pas comme si la présence de Flint lui était devenue naturelle et qu'il allait lui manquer.

* * *

Quand Oliver rentra chez lui le lendemain il crut que son appartement avait dévasté par une tempête. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et tout le mobilier qui avait eu le malheur d'être en bois, ce qui était bien sûr la majorité, était ravagé de vilains coups de dents. Une horde de castors casseurs n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la cage que Flint était supposé occuper et il en vit la porte grande ouverte, les filles avaient mal refermé la cage en partant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. 

Mais alors…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de se poser mentalement la question, un poids lourd s'abattit sur sa tête et il sentit des griffes lui lacérer les épaules et des coups de dents, plus redoutables que des coups de cisailles, l'agresser dans le cou. Il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser l'animal mais rien n'y fit, il était fermement agrippé.

La guerre était devenue sale, moche et sanglante.

« Flint ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Lui hurlait-il à tue-tête « Ou je te transforme en rillettes, ne me tente pas, je suis capable de le faire ! »

L'animal n'en fut que plus menaçant et agressif, comme enragé, et c'est dans un geste brusque qu'il réussit à se saisir de la peau de l'animal, arrachant au passage quelques poils qu'il devinait doux. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et alors que le lapin fou ripostait en lui croquant un bout d'oreille, Oliver réussit à le projeter loin de lui.

« Espèce de saleté !!! » Maugréait-il alors que son visage était ensanglanté et que son oreille pissait le sang.

Quand l'animal ne revint pas à la charge, Oliver se redressa et le chercha des yeux pour le trouver quelques mètres plus loin au pied du mur. Inerte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait éjecté avec autant de force et surtout aussi violemment.

« Flint ? » L'appela-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait avec méfiance du petit corps qui lui semblait pourtant inanimé. Une énorme boule se forma petit à petit au creux de son ventre, Flint ne bougeait plus et son petit corps formait un angle bizarre sur le sol. Oliver crut qu'il allait perdre conscience devant l'horrible spectacle qu'il avait provoqué. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Alors qu'il s'agenouillait sans s'en rendre compte à côté du corps inerte et que ses mains tremblantes se saisissaient du petit animal cassé, ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement plaintif qui suffit à lui seul à lui briser le cœur.

Flint reprit conscience peu de temps après. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrant difficilement, plus éclairés par cette lueur qui les rendait si vivants. Il ne bougeait pas. Toutefois quand il comprit que les mains qui cajolaient doucement sa tête étaient celles de son bourreau il s'en extirpa avec la plus grande peine avec de s'écrouler au sol. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, que pour mieux retomber, mais il se releva encore et encore pour s'éloigner, pour fuir la brute qui l'avait ainsi molesté. Mais ses pattes flageolantes ne le tenaient pas, l'une d'elle ne semblait plus même être emboîtée à l'épaule. Quand Oliver fit mine de le reprendre, l'animal poussa un cri dont le garçon était sûr qu'il se souviendrait à jamais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit la peur ancrée dans les pupilles de Flint et malgré tout ce qu'il avait toujours pu penser, cette lueur de désespoir l'acheva et les larmes se mirent à rouler abondamment sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Le docteur Repartouveat, médecin attitré de l'équipe des Faucons Blancs, était arrivée en à peine dix minutes. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment car il l'avait contactée complètement hystérique comme si quelqu'un était à l'article de la mort. Quand elle avait vu que le grand blessé de guerre en question n'était autre qu'un lapin bélier elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou. Il lui avait tout simplement expliqué d'une toute petite voix enrouée que ce lapin était très important pour lui. Elle s'était contentée d'un petit sourire et d'un « sentimental » Puis elle s'était mise au travail. 

En partant elle lui avait certifié qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il n'y paraîtrait plus et que son lapin adoré pourrait à nouveau gambader comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle avait dû lui répéter au moins une bonne dizaine de fois que, non, il n'avait pas de lésions internes ou de blessures quelconques qui mettraient ses jours en danger. Elle lui avait toutefois proposé des calmants et des somnifères qu'il avait presque poliment refusés, rappelant que c'était à lui de s'occuper de son Flint cette nuit. Elle l'avait quitté en lui conseillant de se trouver une femme au plus vite.

A nouveau seuls tous les deux, Oliver n'avait pu se résoudre à poser les yeux sur Flint, honteux comme il était. Il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras, il était encore trop faible pour se débattre comme un diable, et l'avait posé sur son oreiller cherchant à le positionner de manière à ce qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.

« Tu dors ici cette nuit » Lui avait-il alors murmuré à l'oreille non sans laisser ses doigts se perdre entre ces poils d'encre tout doux, y creusant des sillons réguliers « Tu sais, Marcus, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je te ramène demain à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall sera de retour de son voyage en France et elle pourra te rendre ta véritable apparence… Entendu ? Tu seras sage jusqu'à demain ? Tu promets ? »

Il commençait à s'endormir, la journée l'avait épuisé, surtout son retour à la maison « …et à ce moment-là tu pourras faire de moi ce que bon te semblera, d'accord ? »

Il réussit à fixer les yeux de charbon qui s'étaient faits insondables.

« Bonne nuit » articula-t-il pour la première fois alors que son nez se perdait dans les poils d'encre.

Au petit matin il crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand il découvrit l'oreiller vide. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, complètement paniqué, il sentit une présence tout contre son ventre, une présence chaude et apaisante, Marcus avait dû avoir froid et s'était réfugié sous la couverture. Il était encore tôt alors Oliver se décida à leur laisser encore quelques heures de sommeil, il fallait que Marcus soit en pleine forme. Il s'enroula autour du petit corps et laissa sa main, à peine hésitante, se mettre à gratter les longues oreilles qui l'avaient toujours interpellé, il fut gratifié de quelques coups de museau et d'une sorte de ronronnement. S'il avait su que pour rendre un Flint plus conciliant il suffisait de lui gratter les oreilles il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il se rendormit.

* * *

Il savait que le professeur McGonagall allait lui faire la leçon, pire, la morale, mais il ne pensait qu'elle serait aussi longue, aussi pénible et aussi douloureuse. Mais il méritait toutes les critiques, tous les reproches. La déception, la colère. Il accepta tout sans moufeter. Mais ce qu'il méritait par-dessus tout c'était le poing de Marcus en pleine face. Et il y aurait le droit. Chaque chose en son temps. 

Quand le professeur lui permit enfin de quitter son bureau sur un « Vous m'avez vraiment profondément déçue, jeune homme » la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut que Marcus allait enfin redevenir lui-même. C'est donc patiemment qu'il attendit dans le couloir que le jeune homme sorte du bureau à son tour, sur ses deux jambes cette fois-ci.

Quand ce dernier se montra finalement à l'embrasure de la porte, Oliver en perdit le souffle. Il avait tout simplement oublié à quel point le garçon était grand et robuste. Son regard de braise encore plus intense et inquiétant sur ce masque d'albâtre. Ca allait faire mal, très mal. Mais il fallait qu'il assume ses mauvaises actions et qu'il répare ses erreurs et fuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou ne faisait pas parti de ses bonnes résolutions.

Quand des poings vinrent s'abattre lourdement de deux côtés de sa tête, faisant craquer macabrement chaque articulation des doigts, Oliver déglutit difficilement, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Bientôt son nez connaîtrait pareil sort. Mais il resta là à fixer l'ogre se demandant seulement à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, si Flint prenait seulement le temps de l'assaisonner.

Un air mauvais se dessina sur les traits de Marcus, alors qu'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux se dessina pour découvrir la rangée de ses dents imparfaites et inharmonieuses avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui et qu'il vienne lui persifler à l'oreille, cette oreille molestée où était visible une blessure loin d'être cicatrisée « Tu me supplieras de t'épargner ! » Avant de s'éloigner en laissant dans l'air un doux parfum de chèvrefeuille, son parfum à lui, à Oliver. Marcus était imprégné de son odeur.

Oliver n'aurait pu dire si le tremblement qui parcourut son corps à ce moment-là était la peur causée par la promesse macabre de Marcus ou bien si son corps ne réagissait pas tout simplement au fait de savoir qu'il allait le revoir très prochainement. Les deux idées l'effrayèrent tout autant l'une que l'autre.

* * *

Pourtant, il n'entendit plus parler de son adversaire de toujours pendant de longues semaines. Le championnat d'hiver avait commencé et il était très occupé, mais malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde il ne parvenait plus suffisamment à se concentrer. Rien n'y faisait, il voyait en chaque ombre qu'il croisait, la présence de Marcus qui le guettait, qui le surveillait, lui, sa proie, pour choisir le meilleur moment pour le briser. Pire que la vengeance ou la punition, Marcus avait décidé de le faire vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur. Mais rapidement il découvrit avec horreur qu'il attendait le moment où le couperet s'abattrait sur sa tête avec impatience. 

Quand on frappa un soir à sa porte, il ne se dit pas le moins du monde qu'il n'avait pas pris rendez-vous ce soir-là. Il ouvrit sans même mettre le loquet de sécurité. Il faillit toutefois s'étouffer quand il découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« Marcus… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu as vraiment pris cette mauvaise habitude de t'adresser à moi bien familièrement… Wood…» Lâcha une voix froide.

Oliver déglutit péniblement. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Marcus ? Depuis qu'il se l'était approprié une courte semaine ? Que faisait-il ici, chez lui ? Voulait-il le punir en ces lieux où on avait abusé de lui ? C'est cela qu'il avait en tête ?

« Entre… » Peina-t-il à articuler, comme s'il était le plus naturel au monde de faire entrer dans votre appartement complètement sciemment la personne qui allait transformer votre joli petit nez droit en patate bleuâtre et hideuse sous peu. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir l'apéritif et le champagne.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir Marcus dans son dos, il fut complètement pris de court de voir un panier en osier, rehaussé d'un ruban rose, tendu vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément quand ses mains plongèrent bien malgré lui pour se saisir de la boule de poils toute blanche, avec pour seule autre teinte deux cocards noirs autour des yeux, qui y reposait.

« Euh… » Tenta-t-il « C'est un lapin bélier ? »

« Toujours aussi observateur à ce que je vois… J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un faible pour les longues oreilles… » Se contenta d'affirmer Flint alors qu'il se servait une bière et qu'il en dévissa la capsule avec les dents.

Oui, autant pour lui, il avait oublié de lui proposer à boire, quel hôte malpoli et ingrat ! Au moins maintenant il connaissait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les mâchoires de Marcus étaient aussi puissantes, mais surtout pourquoi l'équilibre de sa dentition n'avait pas survécu.

« Merci ? » Tenta-t-il, cela ne semblait pas trop risqué de remercier Marcus pour ce…cadeau ?

Le grand brun se déchaussa comme s'il était chez lui jetant ses chaussures au hasard dans l'appartement avant de s'avachir sur le lit et de s'y étendre de tout son long. Oliver n'y comprenait plus rien mais ne se permit pas le moindre commentaire. Il aurait juste préféré éviter de sociabiliser avant de se faire refaire le portait, une quelconque conversation avant sa punition, parler avec son bourreau, ne lui paraissait pas des plus sains.

« Viens là ! » Lui susurra la voix rauque et sûre de Marcus alors que les deux charbons ardents ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il ne pensa pas même à lui désobéir.

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas relativement assuré, le brun leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« La lapine dans la cage, Wood, je suis qu'elle adorera les carottes carrées » articula-t-il un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres, apparemment satisfait de voir qu'Oliver n'avait pu se débarrasser de la cage qui avait été sa petite maison « Et toi … ici » Lui fit-il signe en tapotant sur le matelas. Oliver fit tout simplement ce qu'il lui était demandé.

* * *

« Marcus… » Gémit Oliver alors que sa tête agréablement lourde basculait sur l'oreiller. 

« Hum… » Grogna le grand brun alors que ses dents ne cessaient de molester le cou mordoré, déjà bleui, lui donnant une teinte de bronze, se plantant par moment dans cette épaule déjà à vif avant de revenir sans cesse à cette oreille où se voyait encore la cicatrice qu'il y avait laissée.

« Elle regarde… » Glapit Oliver alors que son corps se cambrait malgré lui.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu aimais ça, t'exhiber… » Gronda Marcus avant de repositionner Oliver à sa convenance.

« Non… Je… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais affaire à un lapinou pervers la fois où… » Un long râle lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase ou même penser à une fin cohérente.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que mes yeux étaient posés sur cette blondasse toute fade et quasi-anorexique, tu me déçois, Oliver, tu choisis fort mal tes compagnes… »

« Elle avait pourtant de belles courbes », Tenta Oliver qui ne se souvenait nullement de la forme de ce corps.

« Pas aussi belles que celles-ci » Grogna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il se saisissait de cette chute de reins qui lui était toute offerte.

Oliver hoqueta avant de risquer de se tordre le cou pour se saisir de Marcus et l'attirer à lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche, ne se lassant pas de cette sensation nouvelle, de ces dents qui mordaient et déchiraient par moment sa peau, faisant subir le même sort à ses lèvres. C'était parfait. Des punitions comme celles-ci il en redemandait !

« Ecoute-moi bien » La voix de Marcus était profonde, gutturale et dangereuse « Je te punirai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de te pardonner à toi-même, suis-je assez clair ? »

« Marcus » Haleta-t-il pantelant « Jamais… Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner… »

« Ca me va… » Lâcha Marcus dans un sourire qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un mais qui promettait à Oliver qu'il resterait là où il était.

« Marcus… elle regarde toujours… » Le supplia presque à nouveau Oliver.

« Laisse Angelina là où elle est et occupe-toi plutôt de moi si tu ne veux pas que je devienne beaucoup plus méchant » Un ton menaçant mais plein de promesses.

Oliver sentit son corps entier frissonner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait capituler ou tenir tête pour rendre son Marcus encore plus entreprenant, plus redoutable. Puis il l'entendit rire, pour la première fois.

« Oliver, tu es vraiment un adversaire redoutable… Bien plus pervers que moi… »

* * *

Après ces nuits-là, Oliver était épuisé. Repu, satisfait mais épuisé. Ils avaient conclu tacitement l'accord que jamais Marcus ne le visiterait la veille d'entraînements car il n'aurait tout simplement pu y survivre. 

Angelina était restée chez lui et Marcus venait souvent la visiter. Incroyable que la bestiole se soit autant attachée à lui. Oliver aimait cela. Un soir, le 14 février, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, Marcus était venu chez lui armé d'un énorme « bouquet » de carottes fraîches qu'il avait offert à la demoiselle. C'était la première fois où il était resté toute la nuit chez lui.

C'est ce qu'Oliver préférait quand Marcus décidait de rester dormir avec lui, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus en plus fréquemment, et que le lendemain son corps entier sentait le musc et les épices blanches.

Il ne lui laissait pas encore lui donner du « mon lapin » mais chaque chose viendrait en son temps. C'est avec persévérance et patience que l'on instaurait la paix.

* * *


End file.
